


The Ghost of Skyhold's Wall

by Konekochan07



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance...maybe?, ghost story, it was in my head..., random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: The Inquisitor is having nightmares, creates a rumor, then wants a story...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, random idea that popped into my head. May make a sequel with the story requested...

She couldn’t sleep.

If she was the Chosen One, the Herald of Andraste, then she was being sent visions that she did not want to see. If she wasn’t, she was just having nightmares that showed things that could be. Either way, she was not going to get to sleep right now, so she decided to go walk the wall of Skyhold for some fresh air, and perhaps some idea of how to sleep.

She didn’t even bother changing from her white, nearly sheer nightgown. She simply started walking out of the building and to the wall. She didn’t meet anyone on the way to the wall, and no one seemed to notice her. When she did make it to the wall, a couple of the guards noticed her, ones who knew who she was, and they bowed to her. She nodded, smiling gently. “Good evening.”

“Good evening, Your Worship,” answered the first, “are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Are you having nightmares about Haven, perhaps?” The second guard shivered after the question. “I am.”

“Nightmares, yes, some of Haven, some of things that could be. I can’t sleep, though, so I figured I’d go for a walk…”

“Very well, Your Worship. We’ll not bother you. But aren’t you worried about stories of a ghost on the wall?” She tilted her head to the side, confused. “You are very pale to begin with, Your Worship, and your gown makes you look even more ghostly…”

She giggled gently. “I see. Let them talk. It might bring some character to this old fortress.” She smiled and continued her walk. The walk and cold air helped her get back to sleep without any nightmares, as the exhaustion pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

The walks continued on and off for about a week. During a meeting with her War Council, Leliana brought up a report. “Some of our people have reported a ghost on the walls late at night. Do you think we should send some mages to find it, Inquisitor?”

She chuckled quietly and smiled. “I don’t believe that necessary, Leliana. The ghost hasn’t attacked anyone, has it?”

Leliana shook her head in the negative, but Cullen answered. “Are you sure? I don’t think it safe for our guards if there is a ghost about…”

“Have the guards reported this ghost?” Again, Leliana shook her head. “I see. Then perhaps it is a trick of light? Or maybe it hides from the guards. If it is a ghost, it seems benign for now. Let it be for the moment.”

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” Leliana made a note and the meeting continued without another word on the matter.

 

Another week passed much the same, until one night, when some of the mages decided to find this ghost themselves. Finding a woman instead of a ghost made them confused, while the guards came between the group and their Inquisitor. “Why are you attacking Her Worship?”

“Your Worship?” One mage, the leader of the group, looked confused. “We thought there was a ghost…”

“I did not discourage those rumors to give this fortress a story…an idea can turn to a story so quickly, after all. Imagination is good for morale, wouldn’t you say?”

“Of course, Your Worship. We’ll not bother you again.” The mages left, confused and shocked, but no longer afraid.

“Are you sure you’re alright,” one guard asked, looking at her.

“I’m fine. The ghost story will change over time, as different people will say different things. I’m sure soon enough, no one will want to attack ‘her’ anymore.” She laughed at her thoughts. “Maybe some will start to wonder if they can help her move on. Wouldn’t that be a sight…?”

“I was actually wondering if Your Worship is getting enough sleep…”

“I get sleep. Perhaps not what some would say enough, but it is sleep. I’ll take what I can get, I suppose.” Her sigh sounded as tired as she looked. “I do sleep better after my walks. Perhaps I just need some peace of mind that we are safe for the night.”

“Good luck, Your Worship. We’ll get back to our duties.”

She nodded and continued on her way. She stopped near the area directly above the bridge into Skyhold and sat upon a groove, dangling her feet over the edge. “Such a long way down…” She noticed someone in her peripheral vision. “Can you not sleep either?”

“With some recent events, I’m surprised anyone can.” She knew Varric’s voice the moment he spoke. “Why is our Inquisitor not sleeping?”

“Depends on what you believe. If you believe I am the Herald of Andraste, she is making herself known by sending me frightening visions. If you don’t, then I’m just dreaming of what could be. Perhaps both are true, and the visions are what could happen if I don’t embrace my destiny. In any case, I fear what lurks behind my eyelids, and so I walk the wall.”

“So the ghost rumors are just your walking?” She nodded. “I don’t know if that’s relieving or disappointing.”

“Could you do me a favor Varric?”

“What sort of favor are we talking about?”

“Write my ghost a story. Give her a reason for being.” He looked confused. “Perhaps, if she has a story about her, others will not fear her, real or not. Stories have a power, don’t they? They can make people believe terrible and wonderful things. Write a story about the ghost that I’ve created.”

“I’d need more information on her, first.” She nodded in agreement. “Why does she walk the wall?”

“Perhaps she died waiting for a love that never returned…Or she waits for the one to set her free…” She smiled at his confusion. “Why she walks the wall isn’t as important as how she came to be, now is it? Perhaps she was the daughter of the lord of this fortress, fell in love with the ‘wrong sort’, decided to run away with him, but never did. Perhaps her father found out and had the boy executed quietly, without her knowledge, saying that he left on a crusade to prove his worth to her. And so, she walks the wall, searching for her love who will never return. Perhaps that loneliness and sadness consumed her, causing her to die of illness. Her father, knowing that she would hate him forever if she knew, decides to have a letter sent saying he died in battle. This, unfortunately, causes her heart to break and all strength and will to leave her. She dies, but her spirit still walks, hoping it would be a beacon to her love, who will never return to her.”

“And why isn’t her love’s ghost around, then? The tale would need a reason for that…”

She pondered. “Perhaps the ghost is trapped somewhere in the dungeon? Or perhaps he was sent quietly far away, not knowing where the castle was to return to it. He was executed by some relative that was rarely seen, so the boy would not know who killed him, lest his spirit curse the family, and he would not know where he was, so his spirit could not return…”

“I could probably spin a tale from that. Do you want credit for it?”

She laughed. “No need. I am, as far as everyone is concerned, the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor. I don’t need to write a book on ghosts. Especially not a love story. I have no right to spin tales of things I’ve yet to understand.” She sighed, and stared out at the white mountains before them.

“You should probably come back to the wall proper. If Cassandra or Leliana were to see you like this…”

“You think they’d assume I would jump? I suppose that thought could cross my mind, but I don’t think so. Though I don’t enjoy being everyone’s leader and savior, I swore I would do it. It would do no good for the people, the morale, or myself to jump and end it. Besides, there is the possibility that the fall would not kill me.” She stood and turned to face her dwarven companion. “Also, it would be more likely my clumsiness would cause a fall more than a deliberate jump…”

“Even more reason to stay behind the barriers, then.” Varric, for a very short moment, forgot what to say. Sitting, it was hard to see detail through her gown. Standing, it was not, and it took a moment to realize that he should not say the first thing that had come to mind.

She noticed, and tilted her head to the side. “You’re thinking something about me. It’s in your eyes. What is it?”

He coughed and sputtered a little. “I…don’t think it appropriate to say to our leader.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Varric.” She sighed, slightly glaring. “Are you embarrassed by what you thought?” His blush answered her question. “So you are…” She looked down at herself and smirked. “Oh…is that it?” She laughed. “Are you saying you follow me through rough terrain, probably watching my ass the whole time, and now you blush because of a sheer gown? Considering what you write, I would think you incapable of blushing…”

His blush was deeper. She had hit home with the remark about following her during missions. He was silent for a while, and she wondered if he planned to speak at all. He finally whispered: “It is a nice ass.”

“Thank you…” She smiled again, watching him look somewhat uncomfortable. “Do you not want me to flirt with you, Varric? You seem like you’re uncomfortable with something.”

“I am not worth your time. You are our Inquisitor. I’m just…”

“A storyteller? A writer? A dwarf with self-esteem issues?” He looked confused. “Varric, why would I flirt with you if I didn’t feel you were worth my time? You may find this unbelievable, but I like spending time with you. You have interesting tales, you don’t stand on ceremony with me, and you actually say what you think, not what you think I want to hear. It’s…reassuring…”

“I’m not as great a person as you think I am…”

Her laugh was almost a bark, showing it was not quite in merriment. “You think I’m a saint? Trust me, Varric, there are reasons my family and I don’t get along. And not all of those reasons are their fault…” She sighed, “nor are they good reasons…”

“You did decide to become a rogue as a nobleman’s daughter…”

“I also refused to marry…I ran away…it’s part of why I was helping with the Conclave…” She sighed again, then barked out a laugh. “I wasn’t willing to marry for position. I wanted to find my own path, something my parents wouldn’t allow. In a way, my family is like Dorian’s in that respect…”

“I can see why you shouldn’t be allowed to find your own path.”

“You are not a low ranking lord that wants more power.” She shook her head. “At least I can make my own path here…”

“You still seem upset by that…”

“I’m never sure which is the right path. I’m going with my gut; with what I feel is right.”

“That’s all anyone can do, your Inquisitorialness.”

The pet name made her giggle. “I hope I can live up to expectations…”

“Depends on whose expectations. You don’t need to live up to Corypheus’ expectations.”

“I suppose that’s true.” She thought a moment. “What are your expectations?”

“I expected to die from the hole in the sky…”

“Fair enough. I should have realized you’re more of a pessimist. But what do you think I should do, Varric? Continue as I am? Follow my heart?”

“Following one’s heart can also be bad.”

“I suppose.” He was not paying attention, and she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you for the talk, Varric. If nothing else, I feel a bit better about my situation.” She stood and started toward her quarters. She turned to call over her shoulder before she completely faded out of sight. “If you ever change your mind about human women, though, you know where I’ll be.”


End file.
